I Forgive You
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: Jeremy has just had his frontal lobe torn out by Mangle. Oddly enough, though. He doesn't blame her.


**As you can probably tell from the description, this has nothing to do with Misadventures of Mike Schmidt. Also…**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please do not get on my case about the Bite. I still believe it was Mangle, as too many things in the fourth game don't add up. I know it appears that Fredbear was behind the Bite. But I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that this happened at Fredbear's Family Diner. And that place closed years before FNaF2, which takes place in 1987. The mini-games shown in FNaF4 likely take place in 1983, as some of the 7s in the Plushtrap teaser source code were changed into 3s (not very definitive, I know, but it makes sense to me, at least). My theory is that this was** _ **a**_ **Bite, which caused Fredbear's to close, but it was not** _ **the**_ **Bite. So basically, please do not hound on me for this. I do not own these characters.**

* * *

At first, there was blinding pain, and I could vaguely hear the screams around me and feel blood dripping down my face. But mostly was the pain.

Then… nothing.

I floated in a dark void, realizing that I was probably in a coma of some sort, if I wasn't already dead. I remembered with full clarity what happened.

I had been coerced into working the day shift for a birthday party, keeping an eye on the animatronics. I had gotten too close to Mangle when trying to get some kids back to the party room the birthday was in. She and the others had been acting oddly already, so me being in that close proximity to her must have set her off. The wires and rods that made up her body came together before she lunged at me, attaching to my forehead. Her jaw, being mechanical, sliced straight through my skull and brain, tearing most of my frontal lobe clean out. It made me wonder how I was able to think so clearly at the moment…

Maybe it was my own fault, my own carelessness. I could have gone around her to get the children, but I wasn't thinking at the time. I could have called them over. There were so many different things I could have done to avoid what happened, yet here I was. Dead or comatose, I still wasn't sure which.

I imagined that the staff had been freaked. They'd probably evacuated the children for fear that the animatronics might hurt someone else. But they didn't know these robots like I did. They would _never_ hurt a child.

The former night guard had told me that someone may have messed with their facial recognition software, and from what I'd seen during my shift after that, I didn't doubt it for a second. They saw most adults as predators to children, so all they wanted to do was protect the kids from harm.

At first, my job had freaked me out, but getting into the swing of things, I slowly began to realize how much these animatronics loved the children. The cameras came with microphones, so I could hear their conversations. They honestly thought there was a child predator in the building with them.

When I first saw Mangle in Kid's Cove, I had been a little terrified. I mean, looking at a mess of wires and rods with a head bearing only one eye would freak anyone out. But once I heard about what happened to her, my fear turned into pity. She had endured a lot. Being taken apart so often and put back together just to be dismantled again was one thing, but when they stopped bothering… She got slightly more messed up every night I returned. When she hung from the ceiling in the hallway, all I could see was a robot thrown into unfortunate circumstances. It was no wonder she did the things she did. Being treated like that must have messed with her artificial intelligence. It was only a matted of time before she snapped.

I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Oddly enough, even though this incident had either resulted in death, or put me in a coma and would ruin my life even if I did wake up, I didn't blame Mangle. In her place, I may have done the very same thing.

I thought of what state she might be in. If she had realized that I was no threat to the children… she must feel awful. Even if the place weren't closing soon already, this surely would have done it. And she would be deemed responsible.

I felt no anger or hatred toward the poor robot, just pity. It wasn't her fault, yet she would no doubt be blamed for it. But even though everyone else would be against her, I wasn't.

"I forgive you, Mangle."

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this is odd, but I had the idea a few days ago and** _ **needed**_ **to get it out. I know it might not make much sense for someone who just lost his frontal lobe to be this 'spiritual' and zen about things, but he's in this kind of comatose dream where he's thinking this. And anything's possible in a dream, right? So he's able to think completely clearly about all this, and since he's grown kind of fond of the animatronics, Jeremy doesn't blame Mangle for what happened, knowing the circumstances surrounding her actions.**

 **Anyway… I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
